Feliz Navidad
by Pegasister Geishiken
Summary: Una pequeña historia que puede suceder en la realidad (Disculpen la demora los tests)


Feliz Navidad

En la ciudad muchos viven de forma que pueden salir adelante con algo de esfuerzo, pero otros deben hacer varias cosas con tal de tener un pedazo de pan en las manos. Por lo general en las ocasiones que todos son felices por la época navideña un pequeño niño de apenas 5 años; trataba de refugiarse y mantener caliente por la helada que azotaba la ciudad.

Desde que nació vivió en un orfanato en el cual los dos primeros años fue cuidado y querido; pero en su tercer cumpleaños recibía golpes e insultos por lo que escapo a los 5 años en la única noche del año en la que los cuidadores no prestaban atención a los niños, Navidad. Lo único que se llevó consigo fue una vieja manta y osito de peluche medio roto gastado y sucio. El pequeño tenía miedo del mundo dado a que no sabía Leer y nunca vio la ciudad en la que vivía. Se fue del lugar con todas sus fuerzas hasta que cayo rendido, viendo que había muchas cajas las uso para no sentir la nieve que comenzó a caer y tener un refugio para la fría noche.

En otra parte de la ciudad un hombre salía del hospital algo triste por la noticia que él y su esposa recibieron. La mujer había sido víctima de un accidente de auto, saliendo gravemente herida a lo que la operaron; todo salió bien, pero le dijeron que no podría caminar correctamente y que se hizo estéril. La pareja no se esperaba esa noticia no les importaba el hecho que la mujer no volviera a caminar, pero se destrozaron al saber que no podrían procrear otro hijo.

Eran una pareja muy feliz con 2 hijas que aman con todo su corazón, de buena posición económica y que esperaban tener un tercer niño en sus vidas. Querían que el último de sus hijos herede el negocio familiar que se trata de un lugar de antigüedades y curiosidades. El hombre iba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que creyó escuchar un sollozo, por lo que presta más atención y en efecto escucho un sollozo que distinguió de un infante, cerca de un callejón lleno de cajas. Se adentró al lugar siguiendo el sollozo y se encontró que una de las cajas se encontraba volteada y cerrada; se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a un niño de apenas 5 años, rubio de ojos azules lo cuales lo ven con miedo.

-¿Qu-qué quiere señor? Pregunta con miedo al hombre frente suyo.

-Dime ¿qué haces aquí, pequeño?

-E-es mi un-nueva casa. Titila el niño con frio.

-¿No tienes padres? Pregunta con tristeza de ver así a un niño.

-No… no tengo a nadie. Dice derramando unas pocas lágrimas.

Al ver el miedo y lágrimas del niño se le partía el corazón. Podía ver claramente que no había comido bien en un buen tiempo y que tenía sin duda algunas señales de abuso físico. Por lo que tomo al niño en brazos haciendo que se espante por su acción.

-No señor, no me haga nada. Decía tratando de zafarse de los brazos de aquel hombre.

-No te hare daño, de hecho, iremos a mi casa para que te cambies esa ropa. No es buena para este frio. Dijo con voz cálida y acariciando el cabello del niño. –Mi nombre es Hiashi Hyuga y desde hoy serás mi hijo.

-¡Gracias señor! Exclamo eufórico al tener un padre.

Los dos se fueron del callejón, cuando llegaron a la casa del Hyuga el niño tenía una cara de asombro; ya que la casa de su nuevo padre era casi tan grande como el orfanato y antes de entrar la puerta fue abierta por una mujer de cabello corto de color verde oscuro y de ojos aperlados medio blancos aparecieron. Su nombre es Natsu Hyuga, la hermana menor de Hiashi; la mujer vio con sorpresa que su hermano está sosteniendo a un niño que la veía con un poco de miedo.

-Hiashi es bueno verte ¿cómo esta Hana? ¿No le paso nada grabe? Pregunta apresurada hasta que ve con cuidado al niño que rehuía de la mirada que le daba. -¿Y quién es este pequeñito tan lindo?

-No te preocupes Natsu solo fueron unas heridas que las trataron a tiempo, te explico después y este niño es mi nuevo hijo. Vamos, saluda a tu nueva tía. Le pidió al niño.

-Ho-ho-hola soy Naruto. Saluda con un pequeño rubor y sujetando a su osito.

-Aww, eres muy lindo; ven te preparare un rico chocolate caliente y te daré un buen baño. Decía tomando en brazos al pequeño llevándose al niño y dandole un beso en la frente.

A Hiashi le hizo gracia el ver como Natsu se llevaba a Naruto, lo trataba como a sus hijas y eso lo tranquilizaba ya que él podría ir en busca de ropas y algunos juguetes dado a que su hermano gemelo vendría junto a su familia e hijas vendrían mañana; y también debía ir al hospital a retirar a su esposa que sería dada de alta.

-Bien, Natsu saldré por un momento a buscar unas cosas y a Hana; te encargo a Naruto mientras no estoy ¿de acuerdo?

-Pude con dos niñas, podre con este angelito. Dijo viendo como Naruto comía contento las galletas que preparo para sus sobrinas.

Al estar seguro con su hijo fue a buscar lo necesario para su niño y avisar a su esposa del nuevo integrante de la familia. No tardo mucho con la ropa y lo pocos juguetes para el árbol navideño, llego al hospital y vio que su esposa lo esperaba en la puerta del hospital con una enfermera.

-Cariño, que bueno es verte. Dijo feliz de ver a su esposo y al verlo con bolsas pensó que compro algunas cosas para sus niñas.

-A mí también me alegra verte y tengo que decirte algo importante.

Le conto todo lo que sucedió en su caminata y de que quería adoptarlo ya que ver esa carita le hizo ver un ángel herido. Hana no se molestó por la idea, al contrario, estaba más que contenta al no ser capaz de tengan otro niño le pediría a Hiashi que adoptaran uno después de las fiestas temía que se lo pedía en el momento se enojaría y lo que menos quería era tener algún conflicto.

Al llegar a casa vieron que una de las habitaciones tiene la luz encendida por lo que fueron a ver qué pasaba; y lo que encontraron les enterneció el corazón de los padres. Natsu estaba acostada con Naruto abrazándola con su oso de peluche ya reparado y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

En la mañana el niño fue presentado por las hijas de Hiashi las cuales se alegraron de tener otro "hermano", Hishazi también se alegró en ver que su hijo Neji tendría a alguien en quien confíar para jugar cosas de niños. Fue la navidad más feliz para la familia Hyuga y el pequeño huérfano, ya que su deseo se cumplió; tener una familia que lo amara. Tenía dos hermanitas a las que cuidaría con todas sus fuerzas y al tener un primo seria genial hacer muchas cosas que siempre imagino cuando estaba en el orfanato. En cuanto a los mayores tenían sonrisa divertidas viendo como los niños jugaba y reían.

-Me alegro que lo encontraras; de no ser que te topaste con él quizás no estaría vivo. Comenta Kana con un poco de angustia.

-Me gusta que sea un niño, así Neji tendrá con quien pasar un tiempo cuando necesiten pasar tiempos de chicos. Dice Hizashi recordando que no le gustaba jugar a las muñecas con sus primas.

Todos se reunieron para una foto familiar esperando que sigan así de felices y unidos por muchos años.

20 AÑOS DESPUES

En una bella casa de campo se podía contemplar a una mujer de cabello azul largo, de ojos perlado casi violeta y de piel nacarada; es Hinata Hyuga. La pequeña niña que era se convirtió en una bella mujer y no hace mucho es madre.

-Mi pequeñito, que lindo eres tus abuelos estarán muy emocionados de verte. Dice la mujer viendo a un bebé rubio que dormía tranquilamente.

-Hola Hina-chan, ¿cómo se encuentra mis amores? Dice un hombre rubio, de ojos azules y unas marcas en sus mejillas.

-Estamos muy bien querido, Naruto-kun. Responde dándole un dulce beso.

-Espero que nuestros padres no se sobren salten al ver a su nieto.

El rubio sonrió ante la posibilidad que sus padres adoptivos mimaban mucho a su nieto; nunca se esperó que se llegaría a enamorarse de su hermana. Pero no fue el único en enamorase, su hermana Hinata también lo amaba y se esperaron hasta los 19 años para decirles a sus padres que tenían sentimientos por el otro, se aliviaron el saber que no se enojaron, sino que se alegraron de saber de esa noticia. Cada momento desde esa noticia fue muy feliz y siempre celebraba a lo grande el día en que se formó la familia y surgió el amor entre los dos niños.

Sin dudar algunas la Navidad sería una época muy especial.


End file.
